Leia/Gallery
Promotional Images Leia.jpg Leia original.png Official Images Lost & Found Music Studios CBBC promo.png|Leia cheers for Luke. Leia rachel heart and soul.jpg|Leia sings with Rachel. Heart & Soul CBBC promo.png|Leia continues singing with Rachel. Leia Maggie season 1 episode 9 promo.png|Leia smiles with Maggie. Potent Love Pour It Up promo.png|Having moved away from Maggie, Leia awkwardly smiles as poses with Maggie, Annabelle and Rachel. Maggie Leia season 1 episode 10 promo.png|At the Young Wolf Hatchlings concert, Leia dances with Maggie. Sunrise CBBC promo.png|Leia becomes excited upon the news, that Maggie announces, of her band set to perform at a gig. Annabelle Rachel Leia season 1 episode 13 promo.png|Now without Maggie in the band, Leia sings a song with her other bandmates. John Maggie Luke Leia season 1 episode 13 or 14.png|Leia takes a photo of Maggie and Luke. Patricia Leia season 1.5.png|With shock, Leia looks at Patricia. Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 7.23.34 PM.png|Luke and Leia in recording studio Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 7.23.53 PM.png|Luke kisses Leia cheek Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 7.23.20 PM.png|Luke kisses Leia after singing her a song- E13 S2 Pictorial Quotes Leia quote2.png|"See Through Me" Leia quote.png|"Potent Love" Talking Heads Leia season 1 episode 4.png Leia season 1 episode 5.png Leia season 1 episode 6 2.png Leia season 1 episode 6 4.png Leia season 1 episode 7 2.png Leia season 1 episode 7 3.png Leia season 1 episode 8.png Leia season 1 episode 9 1.png Leia season 1 episode 10 1.png Leia season 1 episode 11.png Leia season 1.5.png Transitions Maggie Annabelle Rachel Leia season 1 episode 9 transition.png Leia Maggie transition.gif Maggie Rachel Annabelle Leia season 1 episode 12 transition.png Opening Sequence Leia opening1.gif Season 1 opening 1.gif Season 1 opening 2 2.gif Other Screenshots Leia rachel laf season 1.png|Leia dances to the music with Rachel. Mr. t parker leia.png|Leia asks Mr. T is she can perform at the party. Leia luke laf.png|Leia talks to Luke. Rachel leia seaosn 1.png|Leia expresses her troubles to Rachel. Mr. t leia luke.png|Leia proposes her song to Mr. T. Leia Rachel season 1 episode 1 java junction.png|Leia tells Rachel that she feels guilty for not writing a successful song for herself and Luke. Leia luke laf 2.png|Leia smiles. Leia Luke season 1 episode 1.jpg|Leia sings alongside Luke. Leia season 1 stm.png|Leia performs "See Through Me." Rachel leia season 1 stm.png|Leia is shocked that her song wasn't picked. John leia season 1 stm.png|Leia talks to John about the songs that were picked. Leia rachel jude season 1 stm.png|Rachel asks Rachel who she is touching. Leia Rachel season 1 episode 2 1.png|Leia listens as Rachel successfully comes up with lyrics. Rachel leia hug.png|Leia hugs Rachel. Leia rachel season 1 ptr.png|Leia discusses the auditioners with Rachel. Leia eva season 1 ptr.png|Leia receives a confirmation message. Rachel Hannah Leia season 1 episode 3.png|Leia is asked, by Hannah, to help work the sound system. Leia Rachel season 1 episode 4.png|Leia sings with Rachel. Leia season 1 episode 9.png|Leia confesses that she has no other secret (other than her crush on Luke). Luke leia heart shape.PNG|Leia asks Luke to come to a concert. Annabelle leia rachel callin' callin'.PNG|Leia sings with Annabelle and Rachel. Eva leia callin' callin' p2.PNG|Leia sings with the band. Leia annabelle rachel callin' callin' p2.PNG|Leia talks to Rachel and Annabelle. Leia band callin callin p2.PNG|Leia and the band talk to Maggie about giving her the spot back. Leia maggie callin callin.PNG|Leia gives Maggie the spot back. Other GIFs Broken By You.gif|Leia sings with a confused Luke. leia see through me.gif|Leia, looking on tearfully, concludes her performance. Dancing in the Light.gif|Leia dances. Leia Rachel Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 9.gif|Leia performs alongside Maggie, Annabelle and Rachel. John leia season 1 episode 11.gif|So as to imitate Michelle, Leia bats her eyelashes in front of John. Annabelle leia rachel season 1 episode 12.gif|Betrayed, Leia reacts to Maggie performing. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12.gif|Leia barges into Maggie. Sweet Tarts.gif|Leia sings. Lost & Found Music Studios season 1 episode 15.gif|On-stage, Leia (hidden) dances. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:A to Z